psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Sensorimotor psychotherapy
Sensorimotor Psychotherapy is a form of psychotherapy that by using modifications directly at the most basic sensorimotor level (rather than modifications at the conscious goal-oriented behavioral level) as a primary entry point in processing trauma, aims to resolve the limitations of behavior, thinking and feeling caused by trauma. It was developed by Pat Ogden, Ph.D. and Kekuni Minton, Ph.D. Graduate credit for doctoral degree in Somatic Psychology or Clinical Psychology can be obtained at Santa Barbara Graduate Institute as part of their Professional Specialty Program by attending Sensorimotor Psychotherapy Trainings. Unresolved responses evoked in trauma involving both arousal and defensive responses are shown to contribute to many PTSD symptoms and to be critical elements in the use of Sensorimotor Psychotherapy. See also *Sensorimotor References * Damasio, A. (1999). The feeling of what happens. New York: Harcourt, Brace. * Diamond, S., Balvin, R. & Diamond, F. (1963). Inhibition and choice. New York: Harper and Row. * Fisher, A. G. & Murray, E. A. (1991). Introduction to sensory integration theory. In A. Fisher, E. Murray, & A. Bundy (Eds.), Sensory integration: Theory and practice (pp. 3-26). Philadelphia: Davis. * Gendlin, E. (1978). Focusing. New York: Bantam Books. * Hannaford, C. (1995). Smart moves: Why learning is not all in your head. Arlington, VA: Great Ocean Publishers. * Herman, J. (1992). Trauma and recovery. New York: Basic Books. * Hobson. J. A. (1994). The chemistry of conscious states. New York: Back Bay Books. * LeDoux, J. (1996). The emotional brain. New York: Simon and Schuster. * Levine, P. (1997). Waking the tiger: Healing trauma. Berkeley, CA: North Atlantic Books. * MacLean, P. D. (1985). Brain evolution relating to family, play, and the separation call. Archives of General Psychiatry, 42, 405-417. * McFarlane, A. C. (1996). Resilience, vulnerability, and the course of posttraumatic reactions. In B. Van der Kolk, A. C. McFarlane, & L. Weisaeth (Eds.), Traumatic stress: The effects of overwhelming experience on mind, body, and society (pp. 155-181). New York: Guilford. * Nijenhuis, E. R. S. & Van der Hart, O. (1999). Forgetting and re-experiencing trauma: From anesthesia to pain. In J. Goodwin & R. Attias, Splintered reflections: Images of the body in trauma (pp. 39-66). New York: Basic Books. * Nijenhuis, E. R. S.; Vanderlinden, J. & Spinhoven, P. (1998). Animal defensive reactions as a model for trauma-induced dissociative reactions. Journal of Traumatic Stress, 11 (2), 243-260. * Piaget, J. (1952). The origins of intelligence in children. New York: International Universities Press. * Porges, S. (1995). Orienting in a defensive world: Mammalian modifications of our evolutionary heritage. A polyvagal theory. Psychophysiology 32, 301-318. * Porges, S. (1997). Emotion: An evolutionary by-product of the neural regulation of the autonomic nervous system. The integrative neurobiology of affiliation. Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences, 807, 62-77. * Schore, A. (1994). Affect regulation and the origin of the self: the neurobiology of emotional development. Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. * Schore, A. (in press-a). The effects of a secure attachment relationship on right brain development, affect regulation, and infant mental health. Infant Mental Health Journal. * Schore, A. (in press-b). The right brain as the neurobiological substratum of Freud's dynamic unconscious. In D. Scharff & J. Scharff (Eds.), Freud at the millennium: the evolution and application of psychoanalysis. New York: The Other Press. * Siegel, D. (1999). The developing mind: toward a neurobiology of interpersonal experience.. New York: Guilford. * Solomon, Z., Laror, N., & McFarlane, A. C. (1996). Acute posttraumatic reactions in soldiers and civilians. In B. Van der Kolk, A. C. McFarlane, & L. Weisaeth (Eds.), Traumatic stress: The effects of overwhelming experience on mind, body, and society (pp. 102-116). New York: Guilford. * Van der Kolk, B. A. (1987). Psychological trauma. Washington, D.C.: American Psychiatric Press. * Van der Kolk, B. A. (1996). The body keeps the score; Approaches to the psychobiology of posttraumatic stress disorder. In B. Van der Kolk, A. C. McFarlane, & L. Weisaeth (Eds.), Traumatic stress: The effects of overwhelming experience on mind, body, and society (pp. 214-241). New York: Guilford. * Van der Kolk, B. A., & Fisler, R. (1995). The psychological processing of traumatic memories: Review and experimental confirmation. Journal of Traumatic Stress, 8, 505-525. * Van der Kolk, B. A., McFarlane, A. C., & Van der Hart, O. (1996). A general approach to treatment of posttraumatic stress disorder. In B. Van der Kolk, A. C. McFarlane, & L. Weisaeth (Eds.), Traumatic stress: The effects of overwhelming experience on mind, body, and society (pp. 417-440). New York: Guilford. * Van der Kolk, B. A., Van der Hart, O. & Marmar, C. (1996). Dissociation and information processing in posttraumatic stress disorder. In B. Van der Kolk, A. C. McFarlane, & L. Weisaeth (Eds.), Traumatic stress: The effects of overwhelming experience on mind, body, and society (pp. 303-322). New York: Guilford. * Van Olst, E..H. (1972). The orienting reflex. The Hague, Nederlands: Mouton. * Wilbarger, P. & Wilbarger, J. (1997). Sensory defensiveness and related social/emotional and neurological problems. Van Nuys, CA: Wilbarger. (May be obtained from Avanti Education Program, 14547 Titus St., Suite 109, Van Nuys, CA, 91402). Links *Sensorimotor Psychotherapy Institute See also * Body Psychotherapy Category:Body psychotherapy